¡Día libre!
by Didax
Summary: Hasta los demonios necesitan un descando de vez en cuando.


¡Día libre!

Al menos una vez cada 100 años un demonio debe tomarse un día libre. La fecha tan esperada por Jaken(aproximadamente como por un siglo) había llegado finalmente.

En la mañana de aquel día, Sesshomaru reflexionó y se dijo: "No es posible que lo único en lo que pueda pensar ahora sea en encontrar a Naraku. Lo mejor será descansar un poco". Se sentía un tanto agotado, así que tenía que recobrar sus energías, pero con Rin cerca eso era casi algo imposible.

—Hoy no buscaremos a Naraku—les dijo el youkai, con seriedad y firmeza, por si se les ocurría replicar.

Jaken se había quedado en shock. No podía hablar, moverse, ni siquiera pestañear. Por su parte, Rin estaba saltando, cantando y sonriendo, como si ese día fuera a ser muy diferente de los demás, y así resultó ser.

Sesshomaru no tenía un concepto bien definido de "día libre". Pensaba que era hacer lo mismo de siempre, solo que sin el peso de la búsqueda. Se equivocaba, pero Rin ya les tenía planificado un pequeño tour por el lugar.

— ¡Vayamos a la playa! — exclamó la niña con toda la felicidad del mundo.

Sesshomaru no quería decepcionar a Rin, pero la verdad era que ni a él ni a Jaken les emocionaba mucho la idea.

Jaken estaba recordando una experiencia traumática que había vivido hacía años, relacionado con la playa, humanos y algunos cangrejos. Después de eso, nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

La carita de tristeza que había puesto Rin cuando vio la negativa reflejada en el rostro de sus acompañantes, fue suficiente para que el poderoso demonio fingiera una milésima de emoción.

—Está bien, vámonos—dijo Sesshomaru, mirando a su sirviente de una manera que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda, para que no se le pasara por la mente ir en contra de su voluntad.

Jaken suspiró profundamente, intentando no llorar. Siempre conseguían alguna manera de humillarlo, cada vez peor. Él adoraba a su amito bonito, pero tenía que admitir que se pasaba de cruel algunas que otras veces.

El camino era un poco largo, pero como Rin iba montada sobre el lomo de Ah-Un, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino.

Sesshomaru se había tomado todas las precauciones para hallar una playa en la que ningún humano pudiera estar en ese momento, y la encontró. Era un paisaje espectacular, la arena brillaba y el sonido de las olas era potente y maravilloso.

A Rin le pareció totalmente fascinante, y se dispuso a caminar por la orilla buscando caracoles y piedras bonitas.

Jaken se sentó lo más apartado del mar, y su amo, después de pensarlo cientos de veces, decidió quitarse el haori y acostarse en la arena. El agua salada no les gustaba a ninguno de los dos, les pegaba demasiado por su muy sensitivo olfato.

— ¡Sesshomaru-samaa, Jaken-samaa, mire lo que encontré! — dijo Rin, corriendo hacia ellos y mostrándoles lo que parecía un fósil de algún animal prehistórico. Era muy bonito e interesante, así que la niña se entretuvo con él durante bastante tiempo.

Ella nunca se había bañado en el mar, así que le daba un poco de miedo. Se dirigió hacia el agua, dispuesta a vencer su temor, pero mirando repetidamente a sus amigos, por si se les antojaba acompañarla, mas no dieron ninguna señal de tener esa intención.

Con todo y ropa, se metió adentro, quizás en un lugar muy profundo para ella. Al principio todo estaba bien, pero después una cantidad considerable de olas la estaban comenzando a ahogar, y ella no sabía nadar.

Sesshomaru se percató prontamente de la situación, y fue corriendo sin dudarlo a donde estaba Rin, quien se encontraba casi inconsciente. La tomó en sus brazos, y la sacó rápidamente de allí.

La niña estaba bien, solo asustada. Su demonio no le quitaba la vista de encima, para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada malo.

—Arigato…Sesshomaru-sama—dijo ella, con la voz un poco apagada, pero sonriéndole como si se encontrara en perfecto estado.

El sol estaba fuerte, así que se quedaron un rato más solo con el fin de secarse las ropas.

Se marcharon de allí, y a Sesshomaru se le ocurrió llevar a Rin a un lugar completamente lleno de flores, donde el único peligro presente podía ser una abejita, y con el paso del tiempo y experiencias pasadas sabían que Rin no era alérgica a ellas.

Todo allí era precioso y olía fantástico. Había una varidad de colores y formas inmensa, y Rin lo único que hacía era fascinarse cada vez más.

Ella quería entregarle por fin a su protector un ramo de flores, y ese era el lugar indicado para recogerlas.

Nadie sabía por qué, Naraku siempre tenía un serio plan para destruir ese tipo de ocasiones especiales, mandando a Kagura a secuestrar a la pequeña. Eso era en lo único en lo que resultaba victorioso, y ni tanto, porque después siempre la rescataban.

Esa no iba a ser la excepción, pero por suerte InuYasha y los otros interceptaron a la mujer demonio, teniendo una larga pelea con ella, por lo que ni Sesshomaru, Jaken o Rin tendrían que preocuparse por eso al menos aquel día.

La joven se esmeró, buscaba y ponía las flores más lindas, todas de colores diferentes, para regalárselas al youkai. Al final, cuando ya todo estaba perfecto, se acercó a él tímidamente con una sonrisa y le aproximó el racimo.

Él dudó por un momento pero luego las tomó, mirándolas un poco extrañado. No comentó nada al respecto, pero el hecho de que las mantuviera en su mano era suficiente para Rin.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y buscaron un lugar para pasar la noche. En el recorrido, Sesshomaru dejó las flores, cuando había pasado el tiempo necesario para que la niña no se diera cuenta.

Así, su día libre acabó.

"Quizás en 100 años podamos hacer lo que yo quiera", pensó Jaken, sabiendo que lo más problable era que eso nunca sucediera.

* * *

Buenoo ahí tuvieron otro fic! espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así, dejen review :D dos fics por semana es algo intenso, aunque sean one-shots xD ya terminé mi estrés con el colegio así que yo soy la que tiene mucho tiempo libre ahora :D

Hice un dibujo al respecto, así que les dejaré el link por si les interesa xD

.com/fanart/view/384738/flowers (la página es theotaku pero no entiendo xk no se ve)

ainnss gracias por leer! Arigatooo


End file.
